The present invention relates to computer programming language compilers. More particularly, the present invention relates to intraprocedural privatization for shared array references within partitioned global address space (PGAS) languages.
Partitioned global address space (PGAS) programming languages offer a programming model for parallel programming PGAS languages, such as Unified Parallel C (UPC) and Co-Array Fortran, combine shared-memory programming with a message-passing paradigm within a parallel computing environment. Computing device clusters provide an example distributed parallel computing environment within which PGAS languages may be used.